


Something Like A Poison

by zaraegis



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Strength Kink, Voyeurism, masochist!Dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/pseuds/zaraegis
Summary: The Devil could Break Him. Dice is into it.





	Something Like A Poison

Dice finds he can't look away every time his boss growls, or does the slightest bit of showing his less than mortal nature.

He changes sizes whenever he feels like intimidating the staff or the debtors and sometimes he looks bigger than Dice, meaner and with a tendency to manhandle that will be the death of him. 

Dice had to hold back a whimper when his boss was trying to prove some kind of point. Squeezing his upper arm harshly while growling in some kind of tongue that Dice couldn't have understood even if his wits weren't scattered.

His knees turned unsteady and he _knew_ his boss felt the shiver that ran through his frame. Dice had to bite his tongue to rein in the pleas that wanted to fall out.

_Please boss, please please wreck me._

The Devil smirked, school bully smug, and swanned out of Dice's office back to the Casino floor.

Dice bit his lip and shoved down his slacks as soon as the door was closed, nearly ripping off the buttons as he took himself in hand, stroking in rhythm with the pulsing warmth from his bicep.

His fine shoes slipped on the marble floor as Dice's hips nearly bucked off the chair, sweat pooling along the dip of his spine under his suit.

Behind his scrunched eyelids he pictured that clawed hand pressing down his hips enough to leave fantastic bruises on them, sharp teeth scraping along his spine, that _tongue_...

"hng-!"

He almost knocked his face on his own desk squirming forward even as his hand sped up, guts twisting together in a hot mess that signalled his impeding orgasm. 

Dice brought his hand up to muffle his panting, and bit harshly at the space between his thumb and forefinger. The spark of pain set him off and he could blearily see his spend dribble over his glove as he shuddered out his orgasm.

He slumped back and despite his fingers beginning to cramp, he kept squeezing himself until the overstimulation was enough to have his thighs quiver and he mindlessly kicked his chair back away from his own hand to give his chafed cock a break.

He didn't get far though, as the chair was jolted to a sudden stop.

The manager would have leapt up and out of it if not for the heavy hot hands slamming down on his shoulders.

" **Now, don't stop just yet King,** " came the deep growl directly behind him as one hand slid down, over his still heaving chest and _lower_ -

...only to entangle with his soiled gloved hand and bring it back up to where his boss was leaning over his chair. Watching wide-eyed as as the Devil stared at their entwined fingers before he sucked one still gloved finger into his mouth, cum and all.

His heart sped up at the searing wet heat enveloping his finger, even through the silk. Dice only became dry mouthed when those eyes looked over and very pointedly bit down with those sharp teeth.

There was no way his boss could mistake Dice's hitched gasp for fear when he could clearly see the twitch his cock did, gamely spurting out a last dribble of cum at the implied threat.

Dice looked away, face heating up and brought his free hand up to try to hide the flush in his cheeks and mumble a weak excuse. He only managed to smear drool from his bitten glove over his face before his boss _twirled_ him and the chair around effortlessly and sat firmly on his lap.

Almost too firmly, but Dice was distracted from the ache in his thighs by the dangerous claws gripping his face and turning him towards the very face he was trying to avoid. He tried to pull away but the grip only tightened until his jaw creaked alarmingly and he settled down and met the Devil's gaze, resigned.

"Tell me to stop. And I will." Was the only warning before he roughly pinched Dice's inner thigh. Embarrassingly enough, even Dice's full body flinch wasn't enough to so much as shift the Devil on his lap. Dice didn't say anything, gaze hot and attention fully on the slowly grinning entity.

His cock stood at attention between them, too telling by half.

There was a hum that reverberated all the way down that infernal body pinning Dice to his chair and he exhaled sharply at the next pinch, at the thin skin above one hipbone. Dice luxuriated in the sting radiating from it, licking his lips at the though of them blacking up nicely tomorrow.

"How **interesting**." The Devil growled, leaning forward to lap at the shiny tempting lip, and was rewarded with that quick tongue twining with his own. Quickly busying himself with tasting his manager he only came back into awareness when hands not his own carded through the thick fur of his back. It made heat pool in his groin as Dice broke their liplock to nuzzle the side of his face and gently encourage his hips forward.

He did indeed slide forward and was rewarded with the feeling of Dice's hot cock nestled right up against his own groin, and those sure hands gripping his fur and _tugging_. It made a shiver rise out of him and Dice knew it by the way he chuckled breathlessly and did it again.

Flustered despite himself, he got even by pressing up against the flushed pretty cock of his manager and was rewarded with a broken moan. Dice, thoughts scattered, could only hump up mindlessly at the chance until the Devil pressed down on his hips to still them.

Any harder and those hands could easily make his hips creak, hold him down until he was done with him and _not a moment sooner_ and Dice felt his mouth water at the thought. The Devil held his gaze knowingly and Dice answered that grin with one of his own.

"'s not nice to keep a fella waitin' boss," he drawled out, slumping back and preening when the Devil automatically shifted forward with him.

"I'm not known for my niceness." Was the rebuttal, despite _very nicely_ undoing Dice's vest and gently removing his bowtie.

Of course, he did immediately lean down to suck a bruise on his collarbones hard enough to near draw blood. But Dice considered that a plus in his lovers.

"Oh boss, what _are_ you known for?" Dice panted out, playing along as his body twitched up into that sharp mouth. There was a sucking sound before the Devil glanced up and smiled shark-sharp and simmering with the lust that swam up in Dice's veins.

" **Wickedness**."

"Oh" Dice breathed, eyes all pupil and hands grasping to bring that searing mouth closer,"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://nsfwaegis.tumblr.com/post/173835948129/something-like-a-poison-devildice-m)


End file.
